KaiXRei Inyou Ketsukon Blood stain of YinYang
by JigokuNoRei-sama
Summary: The story's based on the end of Beyblade G-revolution,when the world suddenly befall into death by Shinigami,Rei and Kai both awakened the power of elements hidden inside their soul.The battle between their fate had result in the forbidden of their love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1. 地獄の焔(Hell flame)

Same as usual, hot air dissolved with boring mood, boring environment, boring school and boring people.

Along with the sunset, the sky slowly darkens, while Takao and Hirumi are on their way home.

"Screw all these homework the teachers gave us! They are just wasting my Beyblade training time!" Takao yelled and complained

"Just shut up! Your voice is annoying!" Hirumi punched Takao's big mouth

"You are the one who should shut up! Your witch voice makes you look dummier."

"Excuse me?" Hirumi said, while pulling out a knife.

"YOUR WITCH VOICE MAKES YOU LOOK DUMMIER"

Just a second after Takao shouted at Hirumi, the "3rd world war" has just begun…Mean while, their chief Kenny ran into them, his laptop slipped from his hands and fell at Takao's toe

"OWWWWW!!!!!" Takao yelled in pain, holding his hurting toe.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!" Hirumi shouts and scratches on Takao's face continuously.

"Stop fighting already you two! We are late for our Beyblade training for the next world tournament! " Kenny finally shouted out, picking up his laptop.

"Late..? Oh yea! The next world tournament is coming up! I've almost forgot we planed our training this afternoon! Damn you stupid teacher! Giving me this stupid detention! ERRRR!!! Let's get going! " Takao groaned, dragging Kenny along with him.

"Stop it Takao! You are going to pull of my pants!"

"Ewww! Who wants to?! And hurry up Hirumi! Why aren't you moving…Hirumi?!"

"Hirumi!"

"Takao…help…I…"

Takao and Kenny looked back, instantly, the anger and frustrating on their face have been taken by horrors and frightens. Blood are flowing from Hirumi's neck, down to her slacking arms and legs. She's been held by a man covered with white fiery ghosts, he has whiten skin, just as white as gesso. He pierced off the skin on Hirumi's neck, sucking the blood with his sharp devil teeth.

"Am I surprised? There are still 2 humans left in this area for me to suck up their blood!" The man whispered, chuckling softly.

"Wha…what is he?!!...Ta...Takao…let's run…run like hell!!!" Kenny dragged on Takao's shirt, both of them scream and run, looking straight forward, until the path has been covered by the white fire, they stopped their steps, leaning backward, then fall into the gate of another world.

[The river side

"That idiot Takao when can he arrive?! Man this is wasting our Beyblade training time! When when when when when when when?!!!" Daichi struggles around, pulling the grass out of the mud.

"Re…relax Daichi, he will arrive soon." Max giggled weirdly

"Soon? You call this SOON?! We have been waited for them for 3hours and 13 minutes! And Rei hasn't arrived either! Man what a bunch of jerks!" Daichi scolded continuously.

"Just calm down Daichi, worries won't take you to any where. By the way, why is Rei so late too? Takao late is always a natural thing, but Rei never been so late like this before…or is he been infected by Takao? Oh gosh! I hope he's not! Kai, do you know what's taking Rei so long?" Max asked

"Who Knows?" Kai answered coldly, same as usual.

"Geez, why can't we just start and stop wasting time for waiting these people! Oh, what the heck is that? White fire burning on the sky?" Daichi lay down on the grass, looking on the oddly dark sky.

"Don't tell me you are telling us some childish ghost stories, how silly." Kai said impatiently.

"No Kai, seriously, look! Daichi is right! Those white floating fire look creepy!" Max mumbled with surprise and feat.

"The hell fire?" Kai said unexpectedly, even Max and Daichi felt weird.

"Absolutely correct, with the power of despite, the dead has befallen into the human world." The man chucked,

The dance of white flame are hovering inside Kai's pupil, the heat of the fire are overspreading into his soul, swallowing the brightness.

The river as if the mirror, it is reflecting the swaying of burning fire. Along the bridge far away, Rei is standing silently. His fist is crawled with blood. Miseries are streaming out from his golden eyes.

"Hell fire, it brings heat but swallows light, leads life to the path of destruction."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2. 紅月(Red Moon)

Night arrived, every thing fall into the profundity of darkness. The moon is huge, round and bloody red, as if a pupil of death, staring at us as human sinners. Fire dissolved buildings, trees and dead human bodies into slag, blood imbrued on the city floor, the limpid river turned into stream of blood, as if a piece of enormous dark ruby. White devils are loitering in this world with out colors, blubbering their sorrow and hate.

"The humans in this city are all dry dead bodies now, we want more blood…and more revenge!" one of the devils roared loudly.

"Yes, let's move to other cities! Let these crap human beings pain to death!" another devil said

"Wait just a second, we haven't finish clearing the path yet, there are some dirt left."

"Oh? Interesting! Then there are still some lucky survivors you mean?"

After a blink, a devil attacked the roofs, where Rei was hiding. He jumped to other roofs as the speeded ghost fires are breaking the ones he landed on. Finally, he suddenly jumped into a small cabin, which is outside of the devils' view.

"Awww, he's gone!"

"Hmmm, I think he's requesting us to play hide and seek!"

"Really? That's a cool game!" The devils are laughing in excitements, just like a bunch of kids. Then they separated them self into different regions.

Inside the cabin, it's inimitable dark. With the little help of the small bean light from the broken wall, he found that it is a sword store. Rei cracked the glass of the shelves, randomly grab a sword, then lean on the glass wall, panting tiredly.

"What are these? Am I in a different world? Am I going to be killed by these demons? Am I going to hell…?" Rei looked at him self in the reflection of the shining sword blade, his face is bestrewed with wearies and consternation.

"Found ya!" A devil showed up backwards in front of Rei's face, he's sharp devil teeth are almost only 1mm close to Rei's face, suddenly smashed into him.

Rei escaped with fear, the sound of cracking glasses shocked him like lightning. He quickly pulled out the sword in his hands, pointing at the devil, warning him: "Don't come any closer!"

The devil pulled out his teeth from the hardly damaged glass wall, showing Rei an enjoyable expression, say: "WOO! This is fascinating! Show me more of these fears on your face!"

"AHHhhhhhh!!!!" Rei cried painfully, he's been hit by the burning white fire straightly in the chest, and then crashed to the bloody road filled with rigor corpse. The friction between the hard floor and skin caused deep injuries on his left arm.

"The game is over, now die for my happiness!!" The devil rolled his eyes, dash to Rei monstrously.

"Don't!!"

Rei flirt the sword hardly and sliced the devil into half, instantly into 8 pieces.

"What a stormy kid, but you know humans are no match to hell creatures like us, right?" The devil smiled, all the broken pieces of his body flowed into the sky, blocking the path of Rei's densely, centralize the target to Rei at once.

"Why are you doing this?! What is the meaning of killing these innocents?!" Rei asked the devil, stand up trembly,

"We are 'white Shinigami (death god)'. We are formed after death with the help of the power of our strong hate. We are all innocents when we are still living humans. Therefore we hate people who once tormented us! We want revenge! We want them to hurt as much as we did! Now you just shut up and die!" Shinigami replied resentfully.

"Revenge won't take you to any where! It's not a way of happiness! You have had enough, tell your friends to turn back!"

"You damn humans just can't understand once you are dead!!" Shinigami snarled. All of his body parts are shooting fire, forming thick and ablaze chains then tied up Rei's whole body.

The smell of blood, sorrow, keenly pains are diffusing in the depressed air. The golden eyes are now filled with despair. Rei looked at the glare red moon light calmly, he seems to saw some of his last violations.

"Now die for my dignity!" Shinigami opened his giant mouth stabbed with punctures, all of his devil teeth suddenly grow longer and sharper, clashing straight at Rei hastily.

"…why…why am I cracking?" Shinigami panted quietly and painfully.

Shinigami is greatly close to Rei, but he just stop there, all of the sudden, cracks are appearing on his teeth and other body pieces.

"You trash, you call your self Shinigami?" A voice appeared suspiciously. Rei looked back, he saw a dark black shadow standing in front of the red moon, white liquid blood are streaming down from the silver samurai sword blade. It seems like that samurai had stabbed the sword into the chest piece of Shinigami's.

"I won't die…I am not going to be killed by some kind of infirm girl!!" Shinigami cried weakly, more cracks have just appeared on his head down to his eyes and mouth.

"Girl…?" Rei wondered, then he saw the samurai turned the face forward, she was a girl, but with cold and bloody-red lurid eyes that can thrash a person's soul. She has ancient Japanese wizard hair style and wearing a black Chinese cassock and dark red manteau. The samurai then pulled out her sword from Shinigami's chest, tossing of the white sticky blood out of her blade, showed him an expression of deprecation.

"You don't wanna die under a girl's blade do you? Well I can tell I love to defeat strong men like you! And then torture them to death!" She showed a sinister smile, using her blade tip scratching on Shinigami's eyeballs.

"Stop that!! He's innocent!" Rei stood up and grab the sword from samurai's hand.

"You are the one who should stop being in my way!" She pushed Rei to aside. Her strong strength hurt his chest badly.

"Oww!! What are you?! You can't be a human can you? Or are you Shinigami too?" Rei asked, kneading his chest.

"I am an innocent soul killer from hell. Therefore it's natural for me to kill innocents. I am neither a nasty human nor Shinigami these weaklings and I have no need to let you know what I am! Now stop bothering me and go away!"

"So, you killed the rest of other Shinigami right?"

"Yes. I am proud of what I am."

Before Rei can stop samurai to give Shinigami the last hew, everything abruptly went blind in front of his eyes.

"Rei…Rei!!!"

"Uhh…?!...Kai?!"

Rei woke up. He was surprised about everything he saw. He's in Kai's room recently. Everything is fine, everything is same as usual. Then he noticed he's n bed with Kai holding on his body, which makes him blush immediately.

"Kai…you…why am I here?! Wasn't I…Ouch!" Rei found him self are in a serious injured situation. His whole body is tied up with bandages.

"Sorry, I was worried, when I found you on the road, you are all injured like this." Kai said, with his moisten eyes.

"Really? How weird…"

"What's weird?"

"Uhh…nothing! By the way, where are all my clothes?" Rei decided not to tell Kai what have happened.

"They are all smeared with blood, so I gave them to the maids to wash them."

"Thanks, can I go to the balcony?"

"Sure" Kai wrapped a blanket around Rei and helped him on his way.

Kai opened the door through the balcony. Calm wind blowing softly. Rei walked in, staring at the city, feeling happily but with dread.

"Everything is alright. Everything is in their normal forms. Is yesterday just a dream?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter3. ****彷徨****(Hovering)**

"Death, hell, Shinigami, those things I never thought of, those things I never believed in, they are now scrambling my mind. Yesterday was not just a dream, my messy mind are now telling me this. Those injuries aren't just some kind of accident. I have feelings of my world will change, it will gradually been absorbed by darkness."

Along with the spinning Beyblade on the grass, Rei seems to be attracted by these sizzling sounds produce by the smacking of Beyblade. His expression of eyes is shady, staring at his spinning Beyblade silently.

"YOOOO!!!"

"Ouch! Takao…why did you…" Takao hit Rei's forehead by a rock he threw and awaked him immediately.

"Because you are not paying attention to our battle! We will lose if you keep acting like that!" Takao lectured

"Sorry! I was just a bit tired that's all! But now I am really getting serious!!"

"All right!! Now this is the REAL Beyblade battle! Go Dragoon!!" Takao called out his bit beast, the long and water blue dragon flew up to the sky intrepidly.

"Oh yea! Go Driger!!!" The white bean light rose up to the sky and blasted, blind world blended with white tiger's howling sound. After the brightness, is the arrival of darkness?

"The world…is black and white…yes…this is the phenomenon I saw yesterday…" Rei fell down on the floor moisten with blood. Staring terrified at the world. Everything in front of him is dead, just like yesterday, wracked buildings and trees, rotten corpse, and scorching plants. Even Takao, Kai, Max, Kenny and Hirumi's body are burned bone ashes.

……….

…………………

"HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"Dai..Daichi!!" Rei woke up from the lousy noise of Daichi's. He's currently in Takao's house.

"Finally you are awaked!" Max signed

"Sorry, did I sleep really long?" Rei asked

"Yes! You slept for almost 10 hours! Its night time already! What's wrong with you in recent days?! Are you sick or something? Do you have any discomforts or something?" Daichi asked

"No! I feel alright! I just don't know why sometimes I just faint so suddenly…ha ha ha…" Rei laughed ignorantly, patting on his forehead.

"Well, you can't call this 'alright' can you? You do have to go to hospital sometime. By the way, here's your Beyblade, I don't know what happened but it exploded into pieces when called out Driger!" Max handed Rei his broken Beyblade pieces.

"Also, Kai is the good guy who carried you here!" Daichi continued

"Oh really? Then I should thank him…and Takao too." Rei received his Beyblade, staring at the shining broken pieces.

"Did something happen? Why are you always so depressed?" Kenny asked curiously but with regards. His words shocked Rei's fright. All the images from yesterday are now floating in his heads.

"No…nothing! Really! Thank you for your concerns!"

"What do you mean by 'nothing'?! There must be something! Just stop pretending and tell us already!" Takao blatted.

"Takao! Sorry Rei, just rest calmly for now, we still have a lot more practice battles to go! Tomorrow Kenny will help you fix your Beyblade! Sleep well!" Max dragged Takao and Kenny, saying good night to Rei

"Thank you Max! I will keep it up!" Rei smiled, waving good bye to Max, Takao and Kenny.

The room is completely silent. This silent engender fears. Silvery moon light is seeping into the window, dyed the room into dark watery blue.

"Come out please, if you want my life you have no need to hide." Rei said calmly, he grasped the white blanket, biting his soft lips.

"No one wants to waste time and strength on getting some crap human life." A voice said coldly.

"But there are people who do. Then why did you come for me?" Rei asked

"I am here to warn you: Don't ever call out your bit beast again! You were breaking the balance of the space and disturbing my activities!"

"What's with my bit beast? And what's with the world?! Explain these to me!! No one seems to notice about yesterday except for me!!" Rei get out of the bed then rush into the garden where the voice came from. At there, the samurai girl is sitting arbitrary on the tall tree branch.

"This Tokyo region is dead. All the living souls was been eaten by these white Shinigami. The system that controls the balance of human space is the Five Elements, which is Chi (Earth), Mizu (water), Hi (fire), Kaze (wind), and Ku (sky). The soul of these elements are demolished because of the existence of Shinigami in human world, which means the existence of the afterworld creatures are not allowed to come back to human world, or else the balance between hell and human world can be destructed. This destruction cause impacts on the four legend bit beast, therefore if you activated your bit beast, your Byakko (white tiger) can cause impacts to the hovering souls."

"What do you mean by dead?! But aren't everything just as vital as they were?!"

"Because they are hovering. Human's yearnings have strong violation. Therefore they created this 'fake world' to cover the true world. But it cannot last for very long. Only about 1 month later, it will fade, just like that." Samurai pointed at the dark spot on the moon, where the small pieces of crystal spirits are slowly heading to.

"These spirits are the souls from human violations. They are gradually absorbed by the afterworld."

"Then that means…all my friends are dead too?! Takao, Kai, Max, and Kenny are dead?! This is impossible!! This must be a dream!" Rei kneeled down, his mind almost filled with emptiness.

"Stop fearing already! I just hated when you humans are like this!" Her eyes glazed

"But…is there any way to stop this?!"

"The only way is go to hell and kill Jigoku Kami (God of the hell) and free the dead spirits. But this will also result the destruction of hell, which means all the evil spirits will befall into human world. You won't like that do you? Perhaps obviously you human weaklings don't even have the ability to do that!"

"…I will…" Rei bit his lips tightly

"…."

"I will show you we humans aren't as crap as you hell creatures!" Rei stood up. He glared his eyes sharply, suppressed with anger and ache.

"Sure. None of my business." Samurai glommed coolly. She's ready to revert into the dark.

"Wait…you have the ability to take me to hell, right? Can you just…give me a hand on this? Please…I will go on my own after this…" Rei begged

"Sure." She answered

A pause

"Umm…and…may I ask your name?" Rei asked with scariness

"Youtsuki"

"I am Rei, thank you for saving my life yesterday, and thanks for awaking me from happiness."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4. Profession 告白

"Hey! Rei! " A crowed of familiar voices called to Rei, they are the team mates from the White Tiger X team.

"Hey you guys! What's up?" Rei answered, while he's resting with Kai beside the river coast.

"We just arrived yesterday from China. We are here to have some practices with you for the coming up Beyblade world champion battle!" Lai explained.

"So, you guys came yesterday not the day before yesterday, right?" Rei asked consciously

"Yes"

"Phew!"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Just wondering! Really…" Rei laughed, trying to draw away their attention. Then he felt relaxed, good thing his old friends aren't killed by Shinigami because they weren't in Tokyo in the day before yesterday.

"Rei-ni! It's lunch time now! I am wondering if we can go some where for food together! Because I thought we haven't seen each other in a while! " Mao smiled sweetly to Rei.

"Sure! Let's go! And I'll pay the money! Come with us! Kai…Kai?"

Rei was just about to grab Mao's hand, but Kai grabbed his arm, showing him a emotionless face.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to go?" Rei asked

"We can't. We still have something more important to do rather than this right now." Kai answered, his voice was silent and cold.

"What is it?" Mao asked curiously with a cherubic smile.

"None of your business." Kai answered ruthlessly, and then emphatically pulled Rei by his arm.

"Kai…wait…what are you…"

"There's no time to wait, good bye." Kai grabbed Rei quickly, taking him running away from Mao as fast as he can.

"What the heck?! What's wrong with that guy?" Chi-Chi coiled his lips, wondering around.

"His just being childish, that's all" Mao chuckled, staring at the shadows of Rei and Kai.

Birds are singing in the depth of trees. The shining sun light is emanating gloomy pressure. Today is a beautiful weather but happiness is not what it conveyed to people. Kai took Rei to a forest with less people, standing in front of him facing backward.

"Kai…can you please just tell me what's going on? I can't just leave my teammates there!" Rei asked impatiently.

"Why can't you?"

"Obviously! They are my old buddies!"

"But I don't feel good…when you are with them…especially that pink hair girl." Kai talked softly and warmly, which made Rei felt a bit of sadness unconsciously.

"Kai…is something bothering your mind? You seem to be frustrated…" Rei now is very confused about Kai.

"This something is your heart."

"Uhh?!!" Rei suddenly felt stroked from bottom to top, as if a stream of lightning just shocked his mind.

"I like you"

Kai's calm and tender voice waved a bean of sore wind. The remnant in Rei's golden pupil is the light of vacancy.

"K…Kai…you took me to this place just to tell me this nonsense joke?" Rei mumbled, with morose laughs.

"This is not a joke." Kai pushed Rei to the ground. Dead leafs and grasses puffed into the air. His strong strength pressed Rei's shoulder tightly, causing a stream of warm flow in Rei's body.

"I want you, for real…"

"Kai…no….I….."

Rei's words were arrested by Kai's lips. All of the sudden, he couldn't move. The hot current is now flowing in his body from bottom to top. Tears are compelled from his tight eyes.

"Shinigami? Is this Shinigami? I can see it…it's hidden…inside Kai's soul…"


End file.
